


Maintenance

by QueenOfStars



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-18
Updated: 2004-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfStars/pseuds/QueenOfStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows how many colonels it takes to change a light bulb; they won't ask and he won't tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maintenance

"Sergeant? What's goin' on?" O'Neill peered under the ladder in front of his office and quirked an eyebrow at the man perched on it, tagging at the grid of the over-door light.

"Colonel," Siler glanced at Jack while unscrewing the light bulb, "emergency maintenance, Sir." He held the bulb high, tapped twice with his finger and frowned at it. "Something's frisky with the wiring in this section."

"...frisky?"

"Frisky, Sir." Siler climbed down and turned to face him. "I'll have to cut the power for, say, twenty minutes." He glanced quickly at the closed door and added pointedly, "Cameras will be off-line for that long, too."

Jack stared back hard at the man and after a long moment nodded once.

"Sir?" Jack's hand stilled on the doorknob but he didn't turn. "Could you tell Dr. Jackson it's good to have him back, Sir."

"Will do. As you were Sergeant."

**Author's Note:**

> For the Non-Regular Character challenge @ [](http://community.livejournal.com/stargate100/profile)**[stargate100](http://community.livejournal.com/stargate100/)**


End file.
